1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to Voice over IP (VoIP) devices.
2. Related Art
Broadband and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone services are becoming more and more prevalent in today's communications. VoIP enables voice calls using Internet Protocol (“IP”) networks, such as the Internet, corporate intranets, or any IP network, as an alternative to traditional public switched telephone networks (“PSTN”). Unlike the PSTN, which is circuit-switched, the Internet is packet-switched. As such, communication on the Internet is accomplished by transmitting and receiving packets of data. In addition to data, each packet contains a destination address to ensure that it is routed correctly. The format of these packets is defined by the IP. One type of allowable data is encoded, digitized voice, known as Voice over IP. VoIP is voice that is packetized as defined by IP, and communicated over the Internet for telephone-like communication. Individual VoIP packets may travel over different network paths to reach the final destination where the packets are reassembled in correct sequence to reconstruct the voice information.
As broadband penetration continues to rise, device manufacturers and service providers are looking towards increased uses for VoIP services. Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) enables multi-user sessions regardless of media content using VoIP networks. SIP is a signaling protocol that can initiate, manage, and terminate voice sessions across packet networks, resulting in increased functionality and capability over traditional analog phones, digital phones, and even VoIP phones. A common feature in these types of phones, including SIP phones, is a dial pad, which enables the user to connect to a desired destination device by entering the appropriate sequence of numbers.
However, this has some inherent disadvantages. For example, when the user is in a hurry, remembering a desired phone number may be difficult and then entering the number can also add increased delays. Many phones now have speed dial buttons or pre-programmed buttons that enable the user to dial a number by simply pressing one button. However, a dial pad is still required in order to program the buttons, and a display is typically present, both of which increase the cost of the phone. Such phones can add additional cost since they can be used to call virtually any number and may have many other features other than just calling. The ability to call any number, while providing the user increased flexibility, also makes it hard to limit the types of calls from the phone.
Therefore, there is a need for a VoIP device that allows communication with another device while overcoming the disadvantages of conventional devices and methods discussed above.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.